James "Jimmy" Shaker
Det. James "Jimmy" Shaker is the main antagonist in the 1996 movie Ransom. He was portrayed by Gary Sinise who also played Kevin Dunne in Snake Eyes and Shaw in Open Season. Biography Shaker sets in motion a plan to kidnap Tom Mullen's (a rich airline entrepreneur) son. With the help of his girlfriend, Maris Conner, and a group of criminals, he plans to collect 2 million dollars and kill his son. Sean is taken to an apartment by Maris, a caterer for the Mullens, along with criminals Clark, Cubby and Miles, and Detective Jimmy Shaker, Maris' boyfriend and the mastermind behind the kidnapping. Tom and Kate receive an e-mail from the kidnappers demanding $2,000,000 and no police involvement. Receiving a phone call from Shaker, who is electronically disguising his voice, Tom follows his instructions. He meets Cubby in a New Jersey quarry but refuses to hand the money over when Cubby fails to give him the directions Shaker had promised him. A fight ensues and the FBI intervene and shoot Cubby. He dies before he can reveal Sean's location. Shaker later arranges another drop off. While Tom initially agrees to take the money alone, he realizes there is no guarantee Sean will be returned alive and instead appears on television to offer the ransom as a bounty on the kidnappers' heads, promising to withdraw the bounty and drop all charges if the kidnappers return his son alive and unharmed. Despite the pleadings of Kate and FBI Special Agent Lonnie Hawkins, Tom sticks to his plan, believing it is the best chance of having Sean returned. Shaker lures Kate to a meeting where he tells her to pay the ransom or Sean will die before ditching Sean's blood stained t-shirt. Tom responds by increasing the bounty to $4,000,000. Shaker calls Tom and demands to be paid, but Tom still refuses, and Shaker fires a gunshot after Tom hears Sean scream for help, leading Tom and Kate to believe their son is dead. Clark and Miles attempt to abandon the plan and flee, but Shaker calls in the NYPD to request backup and kills both of his men while making it look like Miles shot first, and kills Maris after she shoots him in the arm from behind. The NYPD arrive and find Shaker with Sean, believing Shaker found and rescued the boy. Hawkins informs Tom and Kate and they are reunited with their son while Shaker is hospitalized. Tom also recognizes Maris. Shaker later pays Tom a visit to claim the reward and leave the country before investigators discover his connection with Maris. Tom and Sean, however, recognize Shaker as the kidnapper, and Shaker realizes this. Though his initial plan is to kill everyone in the apartment, Tom persuades him to accompany him to the bank to gain the money and leave peacefully. On the way, however, Tom discreetly alerts Hawkins and the police and FBI converge on Tom and Shaker outside the bank. As soon as Tom and Shaker exit the bank, two officers (who greeted Shaker and Tom before entering the bank) inform Shaker that he is going to be detained, causing Shaker to shoot them down before Tom knocks him to the ground after which a chase ensues in which Tom and Shaker grapple furiously before falling through a shop window, severely injuring both and impaling Shaker through the neck. Tom picks up a hidden pistol (that Shaker pulled out during the scuffle) and points at Shaker before Hawkins and other police officers keep demanding that he drop the gun and walk away. In desperation, Shaker draws another hidden gun but is shot dead by Tom and Hawkins. Personality and motive Shaker is a psychopath, with no real attachment to anyone aside from maybe Maris. He did not hesitate to kill his partners in crime so they would not turn him in. Shaker's primary motive, as explained in a phone call to Mullen, was to get back at the elites of society who feel that they can buy their way out of any problem. Shaker's plan was to take Mullen's money and kill his son, regardless, as a revenge scheme against what he perceived as an unfair society, convincing himself that he would do it based off of a twisted sense of moral responsibility. Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Mastermind Category:Kidnapper Category:Greedy Category:Murderer Category:Movie Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Spy Category:Cowards Category:Anti-Villain Category:Male Category:Terrorists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Homicidal Category:Deceased Category:Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Obsessed Category:Hypocrites Category:Blackmailers Category:Master of Hero Category:Tragic Category:Thief Category:Delusional Category:Mentally Ill